


如何攻略大明星

by Eve_Z



Category: Zhang Yixing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: # 没玩过抽卡游戏，也没玩过恋爱游戏，设定全部瞎掰# 部分副本名称借鉴了电影# 第一次尝试我兴，希望大家喜欢～





	如何攻略大明星

**Author's Note:**

> # 没玩过抽卡游戏，也没玩过恋爱游戏，设定全部瞎掰  
> # 部分副本名称借鉴了电影  
> # 第一次尝试我兴，希望大家喜欢～

星际最火的游戏是一款集抽卡，恋爱，赚钱，战斗，竞技，冒险，收集，养宠，等等于一体的大型全息游戏。  
张艺兴是游戏最受欢迎的NPC，设定是高岭之花，职业是大明星，火遍全星际。  
真正意义上的火，游戏公司专门成立了项目组，负责与各大品牌交涉谈判张艺兴的商业价值，各类借用张艺兴形象代言的产品，每一款后来都卖到脱销。  
甚至有高层建议游戏公司转型为娱乐公司，以张艺兴这个虚拟艺人做主打，顺便推出一系列虚拟偶像。  
小道消息流传出来，网上骂声一片，说他们爱的只有张艺兴，小钱钱只给小甜心，其他的滚蛋。  
转型不了了之，公司吸取了经验教训，转而借着各大节日推出各类张艺兴系列氪金活动，比如最近的中秋节，就应景地更新了游戏，商城里出现了内含召唤卡的月饼，买下来寄给张艺兴吃，有机会让他咬一口就出现在你面前。  
五分钟之内公司进账五亿，最终销售额突破百亿。  
游戏里张艺兴的公司，酒店，拍摄场地外堆起了小山一样高的月饼，最后全被卡车拉走，捐给了贫困山区。  
那段时间，玩家经常打着副本，场地中间突然出现一个叼着月饼，一脸懵逼的NPC小朋友。

游戏玩家论坛日流量极大，各类版块层出不穷，但常年占据榜首的从来都是张艺兴的个人板块。  
版块里最火的三个帖子分别是“与星际宝贝共进晚餐”“被小甜心吸了三个小时”和““八一八张艺兴的前男友”，被标红加精，盖起千亿高楼。

第一个帖子发布时间是五年前，当时的录屏还不支持全息技术，屏幕里还是新手玩家的A抽到了一张超稀有卡片。  
【副本-厨神的崛起】SSR场景卡：与「请选择」共进晚餐。  
他毫不犹豫地选择了张艺兴。  
画面一转，大明星穿着西装，出现在装潢高雅的古地球法式餐厅里，望向“镜头”的眼神略有惊讶，但瞬间了然。  
这里的镜头其实是A的双眼，游戏里的录屏可以选择玩家视角或第三方视角，A选择了玩家视角。  
他眼里，张艺兴俊逸漂亮，腰细腿长，惹人怜爱的下垂眼微微笑弯，“晚餐场景卡？”  
他和别的NPC不同，有独立思考的能力，以及非常完善的独立人格和智能，是游戏里为数不多的超拟人AI之一。  
具体表现在他很清楚自己是个NPC，玩家们会拿着各种场景和道具卡片想方设法攻略他，但这不影响他热爱自己的事业，并且把玩家当作追求者或粉丝，与他们正常互动。  
A紧张地点头，“对，非常高兴能邀请您…张先生…与我共进晚餐…”  
张艺兴扑哧笑出来，忍俊不禁，“很高兴认识你，A，请叫我艺兴就好了。”  
这个笑容被截屏几千万次，成了无数玩家的屏保。  
A的表现非常青涩，显然在现实里也是个没摸过几次小手的年轻人。他不知道法式餐厅的礼节，也不知道该点什么菜——菜单上一大半的菜名他都不能理解！鹅肝是什么，拉菲是什么，菲力牛扒又是什么，他只喝过红烧牛肉味的营养液，华国出品，味道绝佳。  
张艺兴却极其熟稔，帮他点了菜，教他用刀叉，还要了一瓶红酒慢慢醒。  
网友极其羡慕嫉妒，纷纷扬言要魂穿A，感受张老师的亲身教学。  
SSR场景卡足足有三小时，张艺兴一直笑意盎然，平易近人，丝毫不在意A失礼的，没见过世面的表现。视频的最后，A特意暂停了录屏，用忧伤的声音道，“我度过了此生最幸福的三个小时，甚至还以为，我已经攻略了全游戏最受欢迎的男人…”  
事实是，张艺兴对他的好感度稳稳维持在5%，即【眼熟】状态。  
太天真了，每个玩家拿到可自定义人物的SSR场景卡的第一反应，都是和张艺兴约会，他怎么可能记得住每一个玩家呢？  
大明星很忙的。

第二个帖子发布时，全息录屏技术已经推出，玩家得以亲身上阵体验和银河甜心约会的全过程。  
但是，正如同以SSR卡在全星际千亿玩家基数里并不低的0.1%抽取率，至今依旧只流传出了三个录屏这般，大部分人是不会公开自己和老婆的甜蜜约会的。  
——当然，很大一部分原因是，这些玩家在三个小时内使尽浑身解数，也没能让张艺兴的好感度增加哪怕1%，可谓人间惨剧。

玩家B算是个大方的好人，他公开了录屏，但选择了第三方视角，观众可以自由选择喜欢的位置，但不能碰触人物。  
他的SSR是张道具卡，来自【副本-香水谋杀案】：格雷诺耶最引以为豪的成品。  
B也是很光棍，直接去了机场接机，想办法靠近张艺兴后，手一扬把小小一瓶香水全倒自己脖子上了。  
那可是副本中能引得全体NPC发狂，上瘾，生噬血肉的终极武器。  
张艺兴顿时挪不开目光，直直向着他走来。  
B还没来得及高兴，就意识到所有人都在一脸痴迷地接近他，仿佛狼群看见了鲜肉，丧尸看见了活人。  
“呃…”B还算经验丰富，使用了高级定身术，然后扛起张艺兴就跑！  
他的目标是机场附近的五星酒店，早就暗搓搓订好的豪华大床房。  
进了房间后，定身效果解除，张艺兴眨眨眼，凑过来在他脖颈上吸了一大口，喃喃道，“你好香啊。”  
B：“…谢谢宝贝儿？”  
虽然哪里不太对，但至少约会成功。张艺兴完全没有想走的意思，像个大型挂件一样躺在他怀里，任由他上下其手。  
但始终在闻他的脖子。  
不管B讲什么甜言蜜语，爱抚他漂亮柔软身躯的手都快酸了，也没给半点反应，始终心无旁骛地搂着他的脖子，小口小口地吸着香水味儿。  
最后，观众和B一起，看了三个小时的性感银河甜心，在线吸香水。  
不知道为什么，总是联想到猫吸猫薄荷…  
玩家B总结说，“分不清到底是我在爱抚他还是香水在爱抚他，要是我禽兽一点，把他上了，他是不是也会觉得自己是被香水操了？”  
观众：…  
怒盖万层楼，骂楼主身在福中不知福，大宝贝儿被你玩遍了全身还要卖惨，可怜可怜至今没摸到张艺兴指甲盖儿的我们吧！

第三个帖子发布时间是半年前，热度也最高。  
无他，这个玩家可是顶着【张艺兴前男友】的头衔的！  
身份验证无误，他并没有发录屏，而是口述了那个美妙的夜晚。  
C抽到了一张SSR因果卡，可以无条件让一个NPC的任意指数上升或下降50%。  
这种卡片数量实在稀少，又是游戏公司新推出的种类，C可能是第一个抽到的。  
他立刻把张艺兴对自己的好感度上调，当即就全服通告他获得【张艺兴男朋友】称号，眼睁睁看着本来和他把酒言欢的酒吧看场子的NPC好感度哗啦啦地掉成负数，一米九的大汉痛哭着“我失恋了！”，把他痛揍一顿后赶出了酒吧。  
怀着甜蜜又担忧的心情，他拨通了理所当然出现在通讯录里的号码，约张艺兴来家里过夜。  
大明星风尘仆仆赶来，准备和男朋友度过柔情蜜意的夜晚。  
理想很美好。  
现实是，C一说话，好感度指数就哗啦啦地掉。大明星没被人用过因果卡，还不能游刃有余地应对，满脸“我知道他现在是我男朋友，但我当时怎么会（脑子进水）和他交往呢”的疑惑表情，尴尬中不乏礼貌，也婉拒了C想要进一步亲密接触的请求。  
第二天一早就和C分手了。  
闻者落泪，见者伤心。  
因果卡的效果没有时限，但不代表是永久有效，NPC当然可以根据喜好自由更改。  
但C不难过，丢了【张艺兴男朋友】头衔，他又荣获全服唯一【张艺兴前男友】永久称号，引得亿万网友嫉妒。

尽管有人和张艺兴亲密接触过，但没人真正攻略过他。  
所有人都在讨论究竟怎样的人才能攻略张艺兴，总结了所有会涨会跌好感度的方法，和所有也许有用的卡片。  
至今没人成功。  
甚至没人睡到过他。  
直到某匿名用户上传了一个直播录屏链接。

直播一开头是玩家才能看到的卡片预览。  
【活动-情人节限定】SSR场景卡：与「请选择」在小黑屋。  
玩家毫不犹豫地选择了张艺兴。  
画面一转，张艺兴穿着浴袍出现在昏暗的房间中央，先是茫然地看了看周围，再看向玩家，露出无奈的表情，“又是你？”  
弹幕哗然，能让张艺兴记住，好感度怎么样也得刷到15%，解锁【认识的人】称号，这人究竟抽到过多少张SSR场景卡？？  
玩家不说话，张艺兴已经自顾自查看起房间，“这次是什么场景？我还要准备演唱会呢，快点开始吧…”  
看到角落堆放的绳索，手铐，按摩棒，跳蛋等玩具时，他的表情凝固了。  
玩家默不作声地看着他。  
“哎…说到演唱会，我给你听最近写的歌吧？找人录了demo，效果不错的…”张艺兴若无其事地转过来，非常自然地掏出手机，状似亲密地凑过来，用身体挡住那一堆触目惊心的道具。  
匿名用户非常大方地选择了玩家视角，观众看到的就是他看到的。  
此刻张艺兴离他非常近，白皙皮肤吹弹可破，嘴唇红润，下垂眼微微笑着，风情万种。  
弹幕一片疯魔，玩家却始终不见动作。

张艺兴真的给他听了demo，笑吟吟地看着他，“怎么样？”  
玩家终于舍得开口，声音低沉性感，“好听。”  
张艺兴颔首，矜持地开心道，“谢谢。”  
这时，玩家轻微挪动了一下，视线直直望向角落里的情趣玩具。张艺兴毫无察觉，低头又开始翻手机，殷勤安利道，“我还有个新编的舞蹈…”

弹幕安静了一瞬间，随后爆炸。  
“一千块打赌主播一定在意淫怎么玩弄大美人”  
“我恨！！非酋别说小黑屋了，就连SSR场景卡都没抽到过！”  
“拿宝贝的签名打赌，主播一定不是一般玩家，你们知道情人节限定SSR卡被炒到多贵吗”  
“前面的求签名！！我有写真，私我xxxxxxx”

玩家突然开口，“你知道SSR场景卡限时三小时，对吧？”  
张艺兴疑惑地抬头看着他。他见过数不胜数的SSR场景，自然知道时间限制。  
玩家继续说，“你觉得，三个小时，你能射几次？”  
张艺兴脸上的笑容瞬间消失，他收起手机，警惕地后退，“…我不想做。”  
游戏成人模式有完善的保护机制，无论是结为情侣的玩家还是NPC，只要主观意愿拒绝发生关系，没人能够强迫。  
玩家不慌不忙地帮他回答了问题，“表现乖的话，可以考虑让你射一次。”  
小黑屋的场景不会有门，张艺兴已经退到了离道具堆最远的角落，勉强笑道，“哥哥，我明天还要练舞…”  
玩家没有回答，而是掏出了一叠卡片，左上角的SSR金色标记闪瞎人眼。他一张一张地点击使用，仿佛手里拿的不是上千块钱一张的超稀有卡片，而是五块钱一副的扑克牌。  
立刻有人截屏放大一张张分析。  
【副本-猫的报恩】SSR道具卡：猫耳猫尾巴  
【副本-ABO星际战争】SSR拟态卡：Omega  
【副本-盒中鸟】SSR能力卡：视觉剥夺  
…

观看人数已经破百亿，弹幕疯了。  
“我靠 这是要一次玩够本吗 我嫉妒到发疯”  
“我从没见过这么多SSR卡…家里有矿无疑”  
“无力反抗的猫耳兴…我有预感本版的所有加精攻略贴都要终结了”  
“第一个攻略张艺兴的男人要出现了！！见证历史！！”  
“等等我有疑问 宝贝儿不同意主播还是不能碰他啊…这么多SSR，用着看看效果…？”

随着卡片一张张化为光尘消失，张艺兴发丝间先是长出了黑色的猫耳朵，身后也冒出一条黑色的柔软尾巴，不适应地蜷着，后脖颈酥酥麻麻，似有若无的清甜气味散发开来，眼前忽的一片黑暗。  
他茫然地眨眨眼，漂亮的双眼根本无法聚焦，“…这都是些什么卡？”  
玩家很轻地笑了一声，“没什么特别的，只是能把你拍得更漂亮。”  
弹幕：…  
大佬，会玩会玩。

张艺兴对于“拍”这个字眼很敏感，有些不自在地看着四周，“不要录像…”  
他毕竟是NPC，并不知道玩家有录屏功能，双眼就是摄像机。  
男人不理他，又拿出一张卡。  
【副本-缸中之脑】SSR因果卡：任意属性±50%（无时限）  
这张卡正是玩家C使用的卡，他当时上调了50%的恋人指数，尽管一夜之间被打回原形，但依然荣获全服唯一【张艺兴前男友】称号，附加【全民公敌】debug，很是风光了一段时间。  
弹幕还在猜测大佬是不是有什么稳固好感度的方法，就看见张艺兴的面板被打开，大佬轻车熟路地掠过了好感度指数，划到因为Omega体质而已经有50%的“敏感”指数，毫不犹豫地使用了卡片。  
“…”弹幕已经说不出话了。无论稀有程度都炒到几十万一张的因果卡，被拿来当情趣卡片使，还用在NPC身上，人人都要说一句…大佬会玩！！  
那可是张艺兴！所有玩家的终极攻略目标，游戏主打宣传的永远唯一C位，所有相关卡片都是SR级别往上，相关话题十秒内流量就能破亿，90%氪金玩家都直言充钱原因是“只求睡他一次”，几十万块简直太便宜了！  
问题是SSR从来不是有钱就能买到的。  
弹幕开始猜测主播身份。男人并不多做解释，而是拿出了最后一张卡片。  
【副本-百鬼夜行】UR能力卡：言灵（一次性）  
这张卡从未有人见过，但百鬼夜行是个SS级难度副本，UR是开服以来只有两个人抽到过的传说级别卡片。  
顿时所有人都有了不好的预感。  
卡片化作星尘飘散，玩家看向张艺兴，笑着道，“你不会拒绝我。”

随后的发展理所应当，又让所有人有踩在云端般的不真实感。  
在言灵能力作用下，任何请求都会被同意。  
男人走到张艺兴面前，温柔地亲了亲他的额头，“脱掉衣服，躺到床上。”  
不能拒绝，但可以拖延时间。张艺兴被他突然凑近的温热气息刺激得打了个哆嗦，听清他的命令后，微不可查地畏缩了一下。  
“哥哥，”他努力挤出深深的酒窝，“我还是给你唱支歌吧？”  
男人的吻轻柔落在他眼皮上，“乖，听话。”  
张艺兴还想挣扎，“这种事还是循序渐进，从约会开始…正好晚上了，我们去吃日料吧？”  
一条系统消息跳出来。  
【可攻略NPC「张艺兴」向您发送了约会请求，好感度进展20%，是否同意？】  
在弹幕的哀鸿遍野中，男人毫不犹豫选择了“否”。  
一旦接受，就会被传送出场景，他不会因小失大。  
“不够。”他嘴唇落在张艺兴精致挺立的鼻尖上，“再说点好听的，宝贝。”  
张艺兴被他亲得发怵，没时间去想是否有陷阱在等着，半撒娇半请求道，“那就陪我去看场电影吧，我喜欢你陪我看电影。”  
【可攻略NPC「张艺兴」向您表达喜爱，并发送了约会请求，好感度进展40%，是否同意？】  
“喜欢我？”男人似乎松动了，“再说一次。”  
为了节操，这些话要多少有多少，张艺兴毫不犹豫，“哥哥，我喜欢你。”  
【可攻略NPC「张艺兴」向您告白，恋人进展达50%，是否同意？注：同意即可获得「张艺兴男朋友」称号。】  
“嗯，乖。”  
男人这才吝啬地点了“是”，顿时满屏粉红烟花庆祝他的攻略进度，同时全服公告，某匿名玩家荣获【张艺兴男朋友】称号。  
张艺兴想必也得知了自己有个新鲜出炉的男朋友，表情有点僵硬。  
弹幕：…  
威逼利诱骗来的名分，我呸！

但男人所求并不止于此，他细密地亲吻张艺兴的酒窝，依旧重复道，“乖，脱掉衣服，躺到床上吧。”  
张艺兴：“…”  
这个大猪蹄子！  
他磨磨蹭蹭道，“哥哥，我都是你的啦，以后想怎样都行呀。”  
【可攻略NPC「张艺兴」触发关键词“我是你的”，恋人进展达60%】  
“你是我的？那你该叫我什么呢？”男人不紧不慢，丝毫不在意到自己和张艺兴的恋人进展已经达到了游戏史上最高。  
“…”张艺兴在心里骂了对方几千遍，小声道，“…老公。”  
【可攻略NPC「张艺兴」触发关键词“老公”，恋人进展达70%，是否求婚？注：将自动切换求婚场景，求婚成功即可获得「张艺兴未婚夫」称号。】

直播间观众此刻已经突破千亿人次。全星际最受欢迎的游戏里最受欢迎的NPC第一次被人攻略到70%，一切发生的太快，弹幕刷得看不清字，解释前因后果的评论被顶到第一位。  
大家都猜以主播“我不要你的心，我只要你的人”的态度，他肯定会拒绝。  
张艺兴是个很独特的NPC，他的自主权比其他NPC大，攻略进度可以随时逆转，不能被保存。  
求婚成功没有任何用处，他随时都能反悔，让玩家从【未婚夫】一路掉到【认识的人】，而玩家毫无办法。  
不如睡他！

在万众瞩目下，男人选择了“否”。  
观众们眼睁睁看着张艺兴的好感度先是诡异地上升了2%，又断崖式下跌。他似乎觉得现在分手可能会激怒对方，于是进度条遗憾地停留在50%不动了。  
弹幕一片问号。  
“？？宝贝为什么先高兴了一下？”  
“也许是庆幸主播没求婚？”  
“感觉前面正解！！”

张艺兴有一瞬间庆幸这男人识时务地没求婚，不然他要呕死，但从男人拒绝发展感情的决绝态度中，他不可避免地察觉到今天自己在劫难逃。  
张艺兴长长叹了口气，认命地开始脱衣服。  
“等等。”男人却拦住了他，录屏视角切换成第三方。  
直播间里，普通的默认男性角色脸望向观众，嘴角勾起弧度，“我老婆，不给你们看。”  
直播毫无预兆地被掐断了。

观众：？？？  
观众出离愤怒了，不带重复地开始对主播进行花式谩骂。还有人掐了表，扬言三小时一到就把这傻逼拉进竞技场杀到他裸奔。

论坛里的动荡终结于三个小时后，全服公告开始毫无预兆地刷新。  
【全服公告：匿名玩家xxxx荣获「张艺兴最不想见到的人」称号。】  
【全服公告：匿名玩家xxxx荣获「全民黑名单」称号，所有NPC好感度-50%。】  
这代价可谓极大，玩家们连忙打开张艺兴的好感度排行榜，发现xxxx牢牢占据第一的位置——倒数第一。  
鲜红的-80%和进度称号【不想看见他】，昭示了xxxx悲惨的命运。  
但奇怪的是，他的【张艺兴男朋友】称号，并没有消失。

“厉害了，宝贝儿的负好感度排行榜也就他一个人吧。”  
“xxxx怎么还是男友？？该我了吧！”  
“楼上的又在做梦，来个没糖尿病的滋醒他”  
“-80！他到底对小甜心做了什么啊”  
“这么低了怎么还是男朋友？？宝贝忘记分手了吗？”

但这还不是结束。  
过了三天，无数或真或假的帖子冒了出来。  
“银河小甜心的数据是不是调过，这几天很容易把到【宝贝给我唱歌.avi】【宝贝的50%好感度.jpg】”  
“天降一只兴兴！我就在酒吧喝了杯长岛，宝贝儿突然出现说想和我约会？？【喝醉的张艺兴.avi】”  
“报！！张艺兴有了新的刷新点：不夜城的HONEY夜店，每晚八点！！而且不会拒绝约会邀请！无论男女！【跟着长腿大姐姐离开的小宝贝.jpg】”  
SSR场景卡顿时被炒到天价，HONEY夜店人满为患，各个酒吧挤满了喝长岛冰茶的玩家…正当所有人摩拳擦掌准备大展身手时，又出现了两则全服公告。

【全服公告：匿名玩家xxxx荣获「绿帽王」称号。注：被十人或以上绿掉男/女朋友可获得此称号。】  
【全服公告：匿名玩家xxxx荣获「张艺兴前男友」称号。】

END


End file.
